Pokemon pure version!
by GastlyInspector-GI
Summary: Team Armageddon is rising and now the Pokémon universe is in terrible danger of being destroyed. so to put a stop to team Armageddon's evil plans 18 advance Pokémon trainer teams must rise and stop the awakening of the Omega Pokémon Talitaeus and save the universe . Here is there story.
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON!**

**PURE VERSION**

** CHAPTER ONE: Let the Adventure begin!**

**GastlyInspector**

I awoke in a cold sweat. The salty water beading at my brows. It's face still haunting the back of my eyelids waiting for me to blink and see it hidden in the darkness inside my head. I hated it's horrifying face. Those beady eyes, black skin, glowing tattoos, and its big red mouth laughing at my fear. I tried hard to forget the repeating nightmare and pry my white knuckled hands from my purple bed sheets. I moved a quivering hand in the darkness to my bed stand thumping around looking for my glasses. My hand clasped around them quickly as I've done it a thousand times and slip them over my closed eyed face. Soon after I move a less quivering hand to the night stand again this time tugging at the chain cord to my Lampent lamp. It's ghostly blueish light flooded the room as my mom came up the stairs looking quite flustered and out of breath. Her eyes bombarded every corner, inch, and crevices of the room in till she had checked it over at least twice. the she came over to me her soft brown flowing behind her bringing her smell of Colbur-berry into my nostrils as her soft pale hand genially touched my face. my mother's warm soothing voice rolled around me as she spoke. "_Are you okay my little Gastly?" _I nodded slowly the fear of the dream slowly wiping away from my memory. _"I heard you screaming and I decided to come up here and see if you were okay." _I nodded again to make sure she under stood that I under stood what she said before I spoke in a weak voice. _"I had a bad dream mom ..." _my voice died off as i choose my next words carefully. _"can I go back to sleep now?" ._ Mom looked me in the eyes looking deep into my soul trying to figure out if I was really okay or if she needed to stay and help in a motherly way. after a minute she turned her back to me and started to walk slowly to the stair case. I lay my head back on the pillow as i reached for the cord to the ghostly lamp my mother turned around one foot on the stairs and smiled at me. _" hey gastly dear." _ she paused and waited for me to turn to look at her then continued. _"don't forget to take off your glasses"_ she left my room on that as I took off my glasses as requested and set them on my night stand before I passed into a deep slumber.

i woke up early in the morning around five am. which is a little late for me because of my insomnia but none the less I put on my glasses and walked over to my deep purple curtains. my hands grasped the fabric and pulled them open bright light flooding my room making it look less like a graveyard and more like a real room. I gazed around quickly at everything takeing quick inventory check. treasure chest One. bed One. purple bed sheets One. bed stand One. Lampent lamp One. bookcase One. books Thirdy nine. T.V. One. mysterious parcel One... I stop at that confused. what is a mysterious purple parcel doing in my room? I walk over in a rush and look it over carefully. perfectly wrapped in a light gastly purple, small dark purple bow on top, and a note tucked underneath the parcel its self. even lighter purple paper underneath the mysterious purple parcel. I pull the note out from under the parcel and flipped it over quickly. the dull purple letter was only keeped closed by a gastly sticker and had a slight bulge. I tore the top off the letter and look inside it only to find the words happy birthday on a small card inside. I pulled the card out its flimsy white paper rough in my hands as I read what the letter said.

_"Dear son, today it is you thirteenth birthday! and I got you in a special program down at the pokemon lab with your friend! also your birthday party will be at 3:10 pm I just went in t town to get the ingredients for your birthday cake! see you soon love your Mom! P.S. I left your presents over at the pokemon lab so if you want to go get them you'll need t go there however you should take your friend with you as well (don't forget it's her birthday to)._

I put the birthday note down on my night stand. my attention turning to the parcel she must have left with the note... my eyes scan it over as if I were a computer and it was I integrate strand of information. my hands glazed over the purple box feeling it over. I ripped a corner of the paper and saw nothing but a dark wood. this strange rectangular parcel wouldn't last long as I ripped off the paper quickly. I stood back when I had finished because under all that paper was something so beautiful I could barely stand. under all that paper had been a detective kit 10,000! its dark wood running under my hand. its cold smooth surface could give anybody an orgasm but I'm not that creepy. almost but not quite... I backed up and looked over the case more carefully takeing in every detail. dark hard wood, gold engagement that says G.I.,and two gold latches keeping all its magic inside. I decided to not open it just yet I should wait till later anyways it was already Twelve and I needed to go get tawtiona so we can go to see Professor Spectro in town.

I went down stairs not caring about who clean everything looked clean. the dinning table had no huge stacks of paper the kitchen sink had no dirty dishes in it the purple rug had not stains and so on and so forth. every thing was cleaner than normal so I knew that we were to soon have people over. I tried hard to ignore it and head for the door I was successful this time I thought as I turned the door knob and walked ut side bright light blinding me for a short time. Then it passed and I gazed about my surroundings the faded green grass, the crystal waters of spirits pond, wind whipping at my soft brown hair. it truly was a beautiful day for a double birthday! I hurried over to tawtionas house and knocked on the door. knock knock knock _"tawtiona!" _knock knock knock "_tawtiona!" _knock knock knock "_TAWTIOOONAAA!" _the door swung open quickly her face poking out from behind the white wood door._ "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WHAT?!" _her black hair fell over her glasses as she screamed. I had to admit she looked cute like that but she quickly blew it out of her face. _"I came to get you. my mother wanted us to go see Professor Spectro and inter in to some sort of program." _see walk out in to the sun her big black boots climbing up to an inch under her knee, her purple skirt coming down to her lower thigh, and her ear buds playing soft faint techno/punk rock music. her gold jacket buttons shinning in the light. _"okay cool let's go!_" her smile screeched from ear to ear as she started to walk down route two and I had to run to catch up. she walk quick and briskly not looking back towards me. _"so happy birthday G."_ her voice made ever word sound sarcastic then she waited for my replies _"happy birthday too."_ I tried to sound sincere but it was hard not to chuckle. we both burst out laughing right in the middle of route walk the rest of the way in silence till we got to Poltergeist peak. We turned and looked at each other through our glasses our purple eyes locking. i raised my arm and high-fived her then we turned to the only building up here on the peak Pro. Spctro's lab. we locked elbow in elbow left foot right foot all the ways up to the door my right hand on the right door handle and her hand left hand on the left door handle. we opened both doors at the same time the smell of chemicals filling my nostrils...

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**POKEMON!**

**PURE VERSION!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Advance programs?!**

**GastlyInspecter**

the lab smelled of bleach and unknown chemicals. the lights beat down on the polished white tile floor they easily reflected the light down the long narrow hallway. me and Tatiana walked down the hall in perfect harmony. out steps echoing in the hallway **click click click click click click**. we gazed at some of the doors in the hall most of them experiment rooms some offices but none were Professor Spectro's study. we walked longer and we saw the end of the hallway. I sigh deep and heavy** siiiigh~**. I walked quicker to reach the dark hard wood door. I got up close to it and examined it. dark wood most likely Carant wood, a gold plate reading Prof. Amanda S.,and a bronze door handle pull not push. I knocked like I always did** knock knock knock** _"Professor"_ ** knock knock knock **_"Professor"_ **knock-**

the door open I jumped back quickly so I wouldn't get hit and as I did a young woman came out from the room. _"Your quite annoying you know that dear right?" _said the young woman. a lab coat flowed about her legs like a spotless dress, her black hair pulled up tight in a bun on top of her head, glasses that shielded shinning lavender eyes, a black skirt round only half of her legs, and a purple turtle neck under her lab coat. she was magnificent. _"god dammit! you fucking children! get out of lab! especially you you you little PERVERT!" _she yelled furiously at me as I realized I ended up staring at her breasts which were a little bigger than average. I probably should have run or stopped looking but by that time the back of her hand had met the side of my face and I slammed up against a white wall a pain rushing through my head as I slumped to the ground my vision blurring and the last thing I rember was Tatiana leaping fingernails ready to rip to shreds the strange woman who I realized must be Prof. Amanda Spectro. I heard screams and hisses them every thing went black. at least for a little while.

I woke up slumped on a small black sofa in a strange book filled room. my mothers face blocked the full view of the room but I smiled at seeing her. _"what happened?"_ my voice came out ragged. my mother smiled a soft sympathetic smile and explained that Prof. Specter thought I was a grunt from team Armageddon then slapped me and because of that I got a concussion from hitting my head on the wall and Tatiana had badly scratched Prof. Spectro then mom showed up to find out that Prof. Spectro locked her self in her room deathly scared of Tatiana but then she they solved the problem and brought me in Pro. Spectro's office and put me on the sofa all in about ten minutes. I of course was awestruck. then a cold voice sounded from behind mother _"sorry kid'' ._ I assumed it was Pro. Spectero who just spoke and I was right for just then mother moved to show the young woman siting in a Carant wood desk an arm bandaged from her wrist to her elbow Tatiana sitting in one of the two a plastic chairs in front of the desk. I stood up and walked over to the desk and looked Amanda in the eyes.

_"Sit down kid! I need to tell you something important but I can't do it if your stareing me in the eyes!"_ Amanda's voice came out could and brutal so I sat in the hard uncomfortable chair. I looked over to Tatiana who at this point was staring Amanda down. I smiled at this. _"okay so umm... well umm..."_ Amanda's voice cracked and sounded very nervous as she stared at Tatiana _"OH MY GOD STOP LOOKING AT ME! _Amanda screamed at Tatiana who looked at the floor instantly as Amanda tried to get a hold of herself._ "so anyways on with the good news.."_ she said good so sarcastically I almost burst out in laughter "as you may have noticed that all the kids in your little neighborhood have moved away to go on a great adventure and you were left behind right?" Amanda spoke calmly then continued after we shake our heads yes _"well that's because your part of a special advanced program that why today on your thirteenth birthday you will start your own pokemon journey"_ Amanda Spectro looked at our ajar mouths and our surprised faces. _"thats right kids!"_ she stood the excitement washing over all of us in the room. _"it's time I give you your starter pokemon!-"_ Spectro sat back down and sighed while reaching under her desk. _"sorry I should be more professional" _

In a minutes she had pulled a metal suitcase on her desk the latches facing us. Prof. spectros hands moved quickly and unlocked the latches and opened the sliver lid and inside nestled in red velvet was two master balls. _"these kids will be your starter pokemon!"_ Amanda said nonchalantly _"take them quickly this lid is heavy!"_ she continued. I was first to grab the one of the balls I took the one on the right it's polished lavender surface felt warm under my fingers. _"now"_ Amanda spoke with force in her voice for the rest of the meeting. _"like I said before you are part of and advanced programs and there are rules for such."_ Amanda looked at both of us "like what?" replied Tatiana "well" continued Amanda "first of all you must gather all 18 gym leader badges and then the champion badge however this is just the basic stuff your job is to do even more oh lastly you must only use ghost type Pokemon is one of the most important condition" Amanda paused for a quick breath then continued_ "you must also complete 100 quests, gather the 18 reasearch badges, collect all 18 challenge badges, and fill up your pokedex."_ Amanda stopped to look at us for a moment. _"questions?" _Tatiana whent first "who's team Armageddon?" Amanda eyes rolled over to my mother. "that is privet information I'm sorry kid." spectro said softly "any other questions?" "What pokemon are in here?" I asked quickly holding up the master ball a little. "A shiny Gastly kid in fact you both have gastlys because from now on your on a pokemon team now I'm running late for an appointment you all best be going" we both nodded yes slowly recounting her words.

me and Tatiana stood up out of the horrendous plastic chair and started to walk out the door. "WAIT" prof. Spectro yelled. "I forgot three very importin things!" she said as she rushed over to us. "You both need these!" in her hand she held two plastic cards with a purplish hue and some writing. "these are your trainer card you'll need them to buy the advance gear at the shops! also these babys!" she handed me a golden pocket watch and Tatiana a silver one. "those are you pokedexes! just turn the little knob and you'll be able to see all the info. about the pokemon you've seen! and lastly your badge cases!" I looked over all five cases and realized she must have given me one of Tatian's but she had five cases to. thats about the time when my mother came in and we all left to go to me and Tatian's birthday party.

**End of chapter two**


End file.
